Room 304, Cherry Blossoms of White Death
by Eln Martyr
Summary: Did Kagome ever really go to Feudal Japan? Was she really crazy the whole time? Or was she really there, and something happen to someone else she really loved?


Guaze--Room 304, Cherry Blossoms of White Death Rating: PG-13 Anime: Inuyahsa Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I own Dir en Grey, got it? I ain't got no money! Don't sue me! Anyways, this is the second installment of the Guaze series. This one is very confusing, and is meant to be. Don't send me any emails about what the hell I am talking about, I won't tell you. Mostly because I don't know. I wrote what came to time and this was it. Anyways, this one is meant to be read while listening to 304 goushitsu, hakushi no sakura, or read these lyrics before reading the fic because this was the inspiration of this little tale. Anyways, enjoy.  
  
from the window the ever unchanging cherry blossoms flutter flutter flutter flutter and dance in the breeze  
  
today, too, my conciousness fades away who are you? I cannot remember anything my tears overflowed and fell onto your hand clutching mine reassuringly  
  
your unending stream of tears told me something for some reason the scent of you brings memories... surely I will lose my life all alone, in this room these flowers that no-one can find...  
  
the flowers fall quickly, swaying in the breeze this white hospital room blows with the breeze  
  
the pain building up day by day you held my thinning, ugly body close to you  
  
at my time of death, there's one special person I remembered tomorrow I'll become ashes, return to dust from the window I can see the cherry blossoms beneath those cherry blossoms I want to sleep wrapped in warmth in your hand.... they carry me quietly from room 304 so that I will never forget you  
  
from here on, I sway in the breeze, together with the cherry blossoms, remembering you  
  
fluttering fluttering fluttering fluttering  
  
Lyrics - Kyo Music - Die  
  
She looked out the window of her small confined room. Feeling slightly claustiphobic, and crossed her arms, and held herself, slowly rubbing one hand up and down the opposite arm. It was a beautiful day outside, and she wished she could be out in it, but that wasn't possible. The cherry blossoms danced on the gusting breeze, and the scent of them almost wafted into the room through the barred window.  
She inhaled deeply, trying to get a breath of freash air, but all she could smell was the medicinal tang that was ever present. She hadn't been on meds for a while though. She was getting much better. She was even admiting to herself that she was mad now. At least that was something. The first and hardest step was always having to admit to yourself that there is something wrong.  
"Kagome," said a soft, musical tenor. "It's time for our session."  
The black haired girl turned and smiled slightly at Miroku. 'No, no,' she chided herself mentally. 'This is Dr. Miriaki.' She sighed and chaft both her arms. The room was unusually chilly. 'Miroku doesn't exist outside of your mind. At least,' she amended and a slight bitter twitch of her lips, "that's what everyone keeps telling me.'  
"Now, Kagome. Have a seat and we'll begin."  
She walked over to her small strapped bed and sat on the edge as Dr. Miriaki sat in the room's only small backed chair. She looked at the buckled straps for a moment and shivered again, pulling her knees up to her chin. She'd been able to sleep in her bed unstrapped and had been allowed to walk around the room freely for a week now. She was very proud of herself.  
"Today I want to talk about the entity, Inuyasha," the doctor told her as he pulled his notpad and pen out of his brief case. He slipped his thick rimmed glasses onto his nose and look at her through. He readied himself comfortably to write anything he thought was interesting about her, though as he sat back and crossed his legs she could have sworn she heard beads clacking together, but then again, she was told her was skitzaphrinic, so she could just be hearing thing.  
"You say that this Inuyasha is half human, half demon?"  
She nodded. "Yes. His father was a full dog demon, and his mother was human."  
Dr. Miriaki nodded. "And did he have any siblings?"  
"Yes," she relpied with a slight nod of her head. "Sesshomeru. She was a full dog demon like his father, but he was evil. He didn't like his brother at all, and infact, he seemed to hate Inuyasha. They were always fighting one another. But their father's sword went to Inuyasha."  
"So Inuyasha and his brother did not get along at all?" At her shake of the head, he continued. "Well, how did you meet this demon? How did you get to Feudal Japan?"  
She shivered. "There is a well in my shrine called the well of the bone eater. Well, the bone eater came to life when she sensed the shikon jewel residing inside of my body because I am the reincarnation of the priestess, Kikiyo who protected the Shikon jewel fifty years before the bone eater pulled me through the well and into Feudal Japan. I pushed her away using my priestess powers from being Kikiyo's reincarnation, and then suddenly I was in Feudal Japan.  
She sighed and layed back on her bed in a pose she'd learned from the little inu, and took every so often when she thought about him. "I wondered around for a bit before I came upon a large tree that I remmeber from a place near my shrine. It was the same tree, but there was a boy pinned to it with an arrow in his shoulder."  
Dr. Miraki blinked a few times. "A boy, pinned to a tree? Don't you think someone would have noticed that and took him down?"  
She shook her head again and sat up with a little mischivious grin on her face. "Well, they did notice, but they didn't take him down. He was a demon that Kikiyo had pinned there with one of her holy arrows because he had stolen the Shikon Jewel, but later they found out that it was Nuraku that stole the jewel, not Inuyasha, but Kikiyo hated him so much, she could help but want to kill him. It got very long and complicated after a while."  
The doctor nodded. "Yes, it seems so." Dr. Miraki looked down at his notes. "Now you say that the "Bone Eater" sensed the Shikon Jewel in your body?"  
She nodded and lifted up her shirt a little to point the spot out. "Yup, right here on my side. She ripped it out even."  
The doctor looked a little unsure of that one. "Wouldn't that show up on ultrasound when they thought your appendix was going to bust when you were a child?"  
"I think we've already extablished the fact that I'm crazy, Doctor," she muttered rolling her eyes.  
Dr. Miraki chuckled. "Yes, indeed." The doctor rubbed his brow before looking back at her.  
She brushed her long black hair back, but started for a moment. She could have sworn that she saw silver tresses, but she was mistaken. Of course she had black hair.  
"Well, Kagome, how old are you?"  
That was a fairly odd question. She furrowed her eyebrows in confustion as she answered. "I'm fifteen."  
Dr. Miraki nodded. "Still fifteen, hmmm." He nodded again and wrote something down in his little notepad. "Interesting."  
"Still," she wondered alowed.  
The black haired doctor looked back at her, apparently not realising he'd spoken allowed. "Oh, nothing. I just wasn't sure if your birthday had passed yet, or not." He left it at that and continued writing in his notepad.  
When had finished he looked back up at her, adjusting his glasses, as if he was unsed to wearing them and felt uncomfortable with the horn-rimms on his nose. "Now tell me about the rest of your friends in Feudal Japan, Kagome."  
She thought for a moment. "Well, there was Miyouga the flea. He was a little tiny demon that tried to suck everyone's blood." She giggled a little at the memory. "He got swated so many times for doing that!" Interesingly enough, she actually missed Miyouga a little.  
"Then there was Kaede. I miss her alot!" She ran a hand through her long black hair, groing straight through the middle as if subcounciously trying to miss a pair of ears on either side of the top of her head. "Kaede was a very wonderful old woman. She was the sister of Kikiyo. She made some beads and put them around Inuyasha's neck so hat when I said 'sit!' he--"  
She suddenly fell off her bed, as if some force was dragging her down to the hard tile floor. She hit hard on her shoulder and gave out a short little bark of pain. "Ow," she muttered to herself. "Mustuv slipped off."  
Dr. Miraki helped her back up onto the bed, asking if she was alright. She nodded and pulled her knees back up to her chin. That was really strange.  
When you would tell him to 'sit,' he'd," the doctor promted.  
She nodded, rubbing her shoulder a little to sooth the sharp ache. "Eyah, he'd fall to the ground face first." She giggled again, and tugged on a strand of hair by her ear as she thought about it. "Kinda come in handy when he'd make me mad."  
Dr. Miraki chuckled softly, running his own hand through his hair, the curious sound of beads clacking again. "Yes, I can see how that might be." He then composed himself again, thought she thought she saw a knowing glimmer in his eyes for a moment before hand. But it was so quick that she was sure she was mistaken. "Please continue."  
"Well," she began again. "Then there was Sango the demon hunter, and her friend Kilala, and Shippo the kitsune." She smiled and wished she could hug him again, but then reminded herself that she'd never hugged him in the first place, so how could she do it again? She rocked her body on the edge a little before she continued. "Then there was Kouga, and of course Inuyasha." Now she laughed in ernest. "And, I can't forget ecchi Miroku. He'd never forgive me if I did." She looked up at the doctor. "That's who you reminde me of, Dr. Miraki. You look just like him."  
Dr. Miraki smiled gently. "So is that why you called my Miroku when you first saw me?"  
She grinned and nodded. A soft scratching at the door caught both their attentions. Dr. Miraki smiled. "Well, Kagome," he said gently. "It seems your visitor is here. Would you like to see him?"  
She furrowed her brow again. She wasn't supposed to have visitors. She wasn't allowed them because they would make her upset. They would always call her Setou and then she would go off and try and hurt them. She wasn't Setou. She nodded at the doctor though.  
He smiled and went to the outwardly locked door and nodded to the person on the other side of it. The opend the door. "Is it okay," asked the terribly familar harsh voice. Her eyes went wide.  
"Yes," said the doctor. "You can come in and see her now."  
Her eyes went even wider. There stood her little half demon. He wore his red robe, and bare feet as always. His silver hair fell over his shoulders exactly as she remembered, and his gold eyes held the same affection and arrogance they always did when he looked at her.  
"Inu....Inuyasha...?" His little dog ears twitched toward her, listening to her voice, and he ran a hand through his hair.  
He smiled softly at her. "Hey there, Kagome." His lips quirked classically. "You're late."  
Her hands went to her face, rubbing her eyes, though she never noticed that the nails were longer and sharper than they should be. She continued to rubb her eyes, but he was still there! She wasn't crazy! He was real! He was here! Even Dr. Miraki saw him. He'd let'd Inuyasha in!  
Inuyasha took on of her hands and pulled her from the bed. "Come on, Kagome," he said with that same smirk. "Let's go home."  
With that, Kagome left with Inuyasha.  
  
"Dr. Miraki. It says in your report that there was a problem with the pacient in room three-oh-four. What happened?"  
"The entity, 'Kagome,' left, and went to Feudal Japan where she belonged. She was no longer the dominate personality."  
"And the pacient, john Doe? He's died vilently."  
"Yes. The young man calling himself 'Inuyasha' accedentally killed himself when the calmer entity left. 'Kagome' controled 'Inuyasha' by saying 'sit' when he would get out of controle. Without her there to comand him, the fits of rage became uncontrolable, and 'Inuyasha' was angry with me, calling me 'Miroku,' and demanding to know what I did with his mate, 'Kagome.'  
"He destroyed the glass in the window in attempts to esacpe and find 'Kagome,' and impaled himself on a shard of glass still connected to the paine when he slipped from the outer bars. You will no longer have a problem with John Doe in room three-oh-four."  
"Indeed, Dr. Miraki, that is what our investigations have conculed. You are no longer under out investigation, and the police will no longer contact you. You are dismissed. You will not be needed in this facility again."  
"Very good, sir. Thank you."  
  
A smile graced his lips as he left the building, taking his uneeded horn-rimmed glasses from his face and throwing them and his needless briefcase in the garbage. He wouldn't be needing that little comic he was drawing.  
He hailed a taxi and got into the little car. He gave the rude man directions to the shrine before he sighed. The young man he'd been working with for the last seven months wasn't supposed to die. He was going to go with them, but it was not meant to be, he supposed.  
She would be upset if she found up what happened to her brother. She wanted to take him with her when their mother died, but this had been unexpected. He wasn't supposed to go insane. But she wasn't going to find out. No one was going to tell her. It was one thing she never needed to know of how he died.  
They would tell her that Setou had died like his hero.  
He got out of the cab after paying the driver. He adjusted the beads on his wrist before they fell off as he walked up the steps to the tiny little temple. A half demon and a young girl waited for him, sitting on the edge of the well. They had been talking, but stopped abruptly when he opened the door.  
"Ready to go, Miroku," Inuyasha asked as Kagome smiled brighly at him. No, he promised himself. She would never know how her little brother died.  
He smiled back at her. "Yeah. Let's go home." 


End file.
